


Dreams

by BeardAndGlasses



Category: 1917 - Fandom, Tom Blake/ Will schofield, blakefield - Fandom, wom - Fandom
Genre: 1917, Blakefield, M/M, Tom Blake/ Will Schofield - Freeform, tom blake - Freeform, will schofield - Freeform, wom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeardAndGlasses/pseuds/BeardAndGlasses
Summary: Will dreams about how he wants life to be
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small dabble, hopefully will add more which is why there is the mature rating

Lance Corporal William Schofield sat leaned against a tree, one of his preferred resting places when there was nothing else to be done. He enjoyed letting his mind wander where it would though he rarely let it dwell on matters of home because he knew that could be a dangerous topic for an idle mind, instead he kept it within the present, such as when they were going to get fed again or what species of bird it was that he could hear calling in the distance.  
A soft murmur from his side made him open his eyes and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly before he could put his indifferent mask back into place, though he did not take his eyes away from the sleeping form of the young soldier. Lance Corporal Thomas Blake was smaller than Schofield, with softer childish features from his rounded checks to his chubby fingers. He was sleeping on his back, his hands resting on his chest and helmet over his face shielding his eyes from the sun. Schofield thought he was beautiful, though he would never say it out loud. It would be dangerous to say it out loud.  
The feelings that Schofield had would never be voiced to anyone but himself, he would not allow it. These feelings could get him court martialed, or worse so far away from England. These laws could control what he did physically but could never control his private thoughts as he sat there against the tree, so he let his mind go where he would never let his body go and closed his eyes on this world to enter into his own, secret world. 

Schofield stood up from his lounging position and walked the few steps to the sleeping Blake, kneeled next to his head and sat back on his feet. He stayed there for a moment, just looking at him. Schofield reached out and lightly brushed Blake’s pale hand, relishing that it was still soft even in the middle of the war. Growing bolder he took Blake’s hand in his own and with his other hand slowly removed the helmet from Blake’s face, causing Blake to scrunch up his eyes.  
“Scho?” Blake asked sleepily as he cracked one eye, then his face lit up with a beautiful smile.  
“Hey Scho, come to join me?” Blake said while patting his shoulder invitingly. Schofield didn’t answer immediately, but started to run his fingers through Blake’s dark, dirty, trench-soaked hair.  
“Yes.” Schofield said, his voice deeper than normal as he leaned closer to Blake’s lips, hovering a few inches away.  
“Yes,” he whispered and leaned further so their lips met, softly at first but Schofield quickly tangled his fingers in Blake’s hair and pushed his head closer with an urgent need. He broke the kiss long enough to move further down Blake’s body so he could throw his leg over Blake’s hips, and started to kiss him again. Blake moved his hands to Schofield’s back, pulling him down closer to him.  
With growing desire Schofield shifted back so he was laying on the side of Blake and he took a deep breath, calming himself as Blake sat up and put his hand on Schofield’s cheek, a pleading look in his blue eyes. Those eyes could never be denied, Schofield didn’t want to deny them they were so beautiful. He leaned back on his elbows, so he could watch what Blake was doing, a small shiver going up his spine as Blake locked eyes with him while his hands started to undo his pants, too painfully slow for his growing need but finally his pants where open and Blake reached under the fabric- 

Schofield’s eyes snapped open as he heard Blake stir, breaking the fantasy world into pieces as he watched this beautiful soldier rub his eyes, squinting in the sunlight, completely unaware of what other world he was a part of.  
“Did you get any rest, Scho?” He asked.  
“Yes, a little bit,” Schofield lied and closed his eyes again, crushing his feelings down where no one could see them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more Fantasy :)

Schofield stared out into the darkness, legs crossed with his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands with soft murmurs around him. He was not against his favorite tree. It had been claimed before he could get there for the night. He was alone, relatively speaking, in the field of wild grass and flowers. The stars had always fascinated him with their pure, cold beauty. They didn’t care what horror was going on Earth, they just kept shinning their light regardless. Will found comfort in the stars, they were familiar and constant, a replacement for the family he refused to think about here. He started to drift off in his own silence, when it was broken by a person slumping down next to him, too close for comfort, though he immediately knew who it was, and he allowed the closeness.  
“Blake.” He tried to sound casual, hoping he succeeded and raised his head from his hands. He didn’t need the trouble of sounding anything else than indifferent.  
“I’m Hungry,” Blake grumbled and started to remove his webbing to make a pillow for himself. Schofield mentally sighed and removed his webbing to make a pillow as well since he knew Blake would be staying, so he might as well get comfortable. He put his pack next to Blake’s, so their heads were close, but not too close for comfort.   
Blake flopped down with almost a pout on his face, though Schofield knew he tried very hard to hide it, so he didn’t comment on it. Schofield watched him rustle around for a few seconds before he realized he should say something back.  
“Yes, I am too.” Schofield said as he settled next to Blake.   
“Tell me a funny story,” Blake Said  
“I don’t have any,” Schofield simply responded, because he didn’t have any that dealt with his life here, and he would not bring stories of his home life to this desolate place. Blake sighed lightly and turned over, resting his chin just on top of Schofield’s shoulder so there was the slightest contact between them. It was enough contact that he was very aware of it but would never mention it. Schofield closed his eyes to get what rest he could.

“Scho?” Blake asked quietly.  
“Yes?.” Schofield answered just as quietly, his breath catching slightly.  
“Will you hold me? It is dark enough no one will see and you are so comfortable and-“  
Schofield cut him off by pulling him close to his body and Blake wrapped around him, nestling his face into his neck. Schofield was very aware of how close they were, how Blake was pressed up against him in all the ways he had always dreamed, but he couldn’t touch him for more than comfort. Comfort was all he allowed himself, even as he grew hard with the contact. He could not let anyone know how much he craved the touch of Blake.  
Blake’s breath against his neck was driving him insane, the warmth was spreading all through his body, from fingers to his toes. Schofield could barely handle it but couldn’t push him away. He could never push Blake away, as much as he couldn’t think about his life outside of the war. But he was there, warm and alive. So very warm and beautiful.   
Blake moved so he was on his elbow, looking into Schofield’s eyes in the darkness and leaned in so his mouth was right next to Schofield’s ear.  
“Scho… Will,” he started as he lightly placed his free hand on Schofield’s chin so he couldn’t turn away.  
“Yes?” Scofield answered in a husky voice, desire obvious in his eyes.   
Blake answered by leaning down and gently kissing Schofield, the contact firing electricity throughout his body making him aware of all points of contact with Blake, and then he lost all control.  
Schofield pulled Blake into him, hungrily devouring his mouth and body, wanting everything that Blake could offer.  
Schofield started stripping Blake of his uniform and Blake shushed him, but quickly removed the rest of Schofield’s clothing, making sure no one was around, though their fever pitch would be almost impossible to stop. Schofield leaned over Blake and looked at him, in the darkness neither could see the beautiful blue of their eyes but they both needed to know they were ok with what they were about to do. A slight nod from Blake was all Schofield needed to let into his desire.  
Schofield moved so he had Blake’s legs over his thighs, his hands running over every inch of Blake’s body he could reach. He leaned over and placed Blake’s legs over his shoulders, though it was dark, looked him in the eyes. He wanted to see Blake as he fully knew him for the first time. He wanted to see him as he took him fully, as Blake had already possessed him.  
Schofield leaned down and covered Blake’s mouth with his own, and with his right hand guided his penis to Blake’s ass, then slowly pushed in and out, letting Blake’s own body lubricate the intercourse, slowly. Blake let out a small gasp at the intrusion, but it was one of pleasure, not pain.  
“Will…” Blake moaned, but Schofield quickly smothered him with his mouth and started to thrust more urgently, he wouldn’t last long,  
“Will...” Blake moans again in Schofield’s ear.  
Schofield was so close, thrusting into Blake he almost missed the moan of his name, but he heard.  
“Will… I love you.”  
Schofield came into Blake as he said that, his whole body shaking with so much release.   
He could never say it back, even though he knew him, inside and out. He couldn’t. 

Schofield opened his eyes, Blake’s head lightly resting on his shoulder. Hope and dreams are dangerous things in war, no matter what they apply to. He looked down at Blake and hope, love, and dreams were in his beautiful face, and he loved him, but he would never know.


End file.
